


it's four in the morning, dear

by ObscureReference



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: Odin woke up.He closed his eyes again almost immediately, even though the room was dark. There was a certain kind of silence in the air that could only mean it was some unholy hour of the morning. His heart was beating faster than normal and his toes felt chilly, but that was the only thing out of the ordinary.Vaguely, he thought he’d had a nightmare. That was probably why he’d woken up, why his chest felt so full. It had begun to disappear before he’d even fully registered that he was awake, and now there were only a few waning memories fading into the background of his mind. Odin didn’t chase them.





	it's four in the morning, dear

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write more shippy stuff lately.

Odin woke up.

He closed his eyes again almost immediately, even though the room was dark. There was a certain kind of silence in the air that could only mean it was some unholy hour of the morning. His heart was beating faster than normal and his toes felt chilly, but that was the only thing out of the ordinary.

Vaguely, he thought he’d had a nightmare. That was probably why he’d woken up, why his chest felt so full. It had begun to disappear before he’d even fully registered that he was awake, and now there were only a few waning memories fading into the background of his mind. Odin didn’t chase them.

He kept his eyes closed and focused on other things. The familiar weight of Leo pressed against his side, his arm thrown across Odin’s waist. The sound of Niles’ breathing and the tickle of his hair against Odin’s palm. Niles had curled around Leo’s back before falling asleep himself.

It was calming. Quiet. He teetered on the edge of sleep for a while, never quite falling back into the world of slumber, until eventually Leo muttered, “Why are you awake?”

His words were quiet and slurred, and his lips dragged against the hollow of Odin’s throat when he spoke. Leo was barely awake himself.

Odin tilted his head just enough so he could gently press his lips against Leo’s forehead in answer. He breathed against Leo’s hairline. They stayed like that so long, the silence stretched between them, that Odin knew he could have fallen asleep like this, though for some reason he didn’t.

After a while, Leo quietly said, “You’re awake.” There was a question there.

“Yeah,” Odin breathed. He opened his eyes to look at Leo’s silhouette in the dark. “No reason.”

Leo hummed softly. “Your heart beats too slow.”

That dragged Odin a little further from the clutches of sleep. “What?”

“Your heartbeat,” Leo repeated, mumbling into Odin’s throat, somewhere around his pulse point. “is always so slow. Like a corpse.”

Leo wasn’t speaking the way he normally did, Odin dimly registered. The words were too slow, the cadence off. He wasn’t quite sure if Leo was dreaming or not.

“Your heart sounded normal for once,” Leo said. Dreamily, though perhaps also deliberately, he shifted closer so his ear was almost in the right position to listen to Odin’s heart. He might have been laying like that earlier and Odin just hadn’t noticed. He laid like that a lot, though Odin couldn’t remember him ever mentioning Odin’s heart ever before. “The beat sped up. Woke me up.”

Odin hummed under his breath to indicate he was listening. He was too tired to open his mouth and speak.

Leo breathed out. His words were very quiet. “I should get Elise to listen to you one day.”

To listen to Odin’s heart, he probably meant. Odin had never had a problem with it before.

“Okay,” Odin said. He brought his free arm up—the one that wasn’t dangerously close to threading itself through Niles’ hair—and laid his hand on Leo’s hip. He’d rolled to his side as carefully as he could, but the whole bed had shifted anyway. “Go to sleep.”

Leo grunted.

That was the same moment Niles lifted his head from the pillow to stare at them with a half-lidded eye. His eyepatch was missing, but his hair had also fallen in his face. In the darkness, Odin couldn’t make out many details. He had them all memorized anyway.

“Your midnight whispers are adorable,” Niles said, and Odin refrained from saying it was probably closer to four in the morning. “But some of us would like to sleep tonight.”

“Bossy,” Odin murmured. He sank into the covers a little more.

“I’m filling in for the sleeping prince,” Niles said. Odin listened to Leo’s even breathing and agreed that Leo had probably fallen back asleep. Lucky.

Niles had a point, so Odin closed his eyes again. His eyelids were quite heavy anyway. He couldn’t remember what had woken him up in the first place.

“Goodnight, Niles,” he sighed.

Niles nearly sounded like he wanted to laugh when he replied, “Goodnight, Odin.”

Going back to sleep was his intention, really, especially since they’d have to be up with the sun in the morning, but a thought nagged at Odin’s mind.

“Niles,” Odin whispered, careful not to wake Leo again. “Do I have a weird heart?”

That wasn’t quite what he wanted to say, but it was difficult for Odin to think of the right words, especially with his mind so fuzzy. He stole a glance between his eyelashes to see if Niles was still listening and to his sluggish surprise, he found Niles still propped up on his forearm, looking at Odin with something Odin’s cotton-filled mind couldn’t place.

There was no moonlight. Odin shut his eyes again. Leo’s breath grazed his collarbone.

“You’ve given it to us, haven’t you?” Niles said.

The mattress shifted as Niles finally laid back down. There had been a very long pause between when Odin’s question and Niles’ answer, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Maybe Niles sensed that, or maybe his own words played back in his head. Maybe he was just tired. Either way, Niles sighed and reached out. He squeezed Odin’s forearm and then dragged his fingers down Odin’s side until he found Odin’s hand on Leo’s hip. Niles rested his hand there as well. His skin was warm where Odin’s felt cool.

Odin kept his eyes closed this time. He laid still. He focused on the feel of Leo pressed against his chest, on the rhythm of Niles’ breath that told Odin he wasn’t asleep yet, though he was getting there. The night air was still, and the room was dark. Odin felt warm.

He fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely based off of [this](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/post/167087665300/one-thing-i-like-to-think-about-is-the-idea-the%22) post I made about the Awakening Trio having different biology than native Nohrians, but it can honestly be ignored and taken as something else altogether. Your choice. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/)


End file.
